Fuck off, Crowley !
by Kaelann
Summary: SPOILER SAISON 8 : Accès privé à la caboche de Meg avant sa mort. MEGSTIEL à bord !


_Salut mes petits loups ! Bienvenue chez moi, chez vous ! _

_Ceci est une petite One-Shot qui reprend la scène finale de Meg. Comme c'est Meg les grossièretés ne manquent pas._

_**WARNING !** Il y a évidemment un spoil puisque cette One-shot appartient à l'**épisode 17 de la saison 8**._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les chérie juste. Le génie, c'est Eric Kirpke._

* * *

_..._

**_Fuck off, Crowley ! _**

_..._

– **Ils veulent fermer les portes de l'enfer, ma chérie**, déclara Crowley.

Meg resta impassible, nullement étonnée que Batman et Robin veuillent faire une telle chose que de mettre fin à leur vie pourrie à chasser ses semblables. Pour y avoir fait allusion il y a quelques minutes, Meg ne savait que trop que Sam voulait une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus écœurant avec sa tendre licorne et accessoirement un clébard pour lui casser les pieds. Et comme d'habitude, les frères Winchester se montraient très arrogants. Fermer les portes de l'enfer, c'était audacieux et surtout, inédit mais quelque part, Meg ne doutait pas qu'ils puissent y arriver. Après tout, ils avaient réussi l'incroyable exploit d'enfermer de nouveau son père dans la cage et ainsi de la mettre, elle, dans un merdier sans nom, à courir partout pour échapper à ce bâtard en costume de luxe.

– **Ils veulent me tuer et tous les autres démons aussi, toi y compris**, énonça-t-il en la pointant de l'extrémité de son poignard séraphique.

_Enfin une bonne idée_, pensa Meg. Si elle n'y parvenait pas, les frères pourraient peut-être ramener la tête de Crowley sur un plateau d'argent. Le but après lequel elle courait autrefois serait enfin atteint.

Le sourcil arqué, Meg observait Crowley, cet infâme salopard, qui lui débitait son discours de petit démon désespéré qui veut sauver l'espèce et donc son petit cul prétentieux. Il ne montrait pas cette facette sensible de sa personnalité quand il la torturait nuit et jour. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui enfoncer un poignard séraphique dans sa sale tronche !

Mais ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était gagner du temps pour que les frères trouvent la tablette des anges et que Crowley n'attrape pas **sa** licorne. Elle savait que ça finirait ainsi à la minute où elle s'est attachée à cet angelot. A la minute où elle a préféré tuer les siens plutôt que de le voir blessé, ou pire. A la minute où elle s'est engagée dans ce ridicule merdier dans lequel elle aidait deux humains aussi détestables l'un que l'autre. Mais elle était résolue à **le** protéger. Résolue à périr pour lui, pour les sentiments inavouables qu'elle lui portait et qui ne passait aux yeux de tous que pour de la vulgaire drague.

Même si une partie d'elle lui hurlait incessamment que c'était grotesque et qu'elle devrait sauver ses miches plutôt que de mourir de la sorte, elle restait solidement attachée au sol, fixant Crowley. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de fuir.

Elle lâcha un petit rire, suave mélange d'arrogance et de nervosité.

– **J'en étais restée à te tuer, Crowley**, ricana-t-elle.

Le défier de la sorte, elle savait à quoi cela conduisait. Elle savait que cet autoproclamé roi des enfers s'énerverait contre elle, la frapperait comme il s'y était longuement attelé durant ces derniers mois. Elle sentait la mort approcher, à pas beaucoup trop vifs.

Elle aurait tant aimé dire au revoir à Castiel, ce Clarence en herbe. Apercevoir son expression lorsqu'elle lui avouerait à demi-mots, d'une voix bien trop basse ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. De pouvoir jouir à nouveau de ses yeux bleus qui se plongent dans les siens et exprimer cette prompte interrogation. Mais c'était impossible. _Alors, adieu, Clarence_, songea-t-elle dans l'espoir qu'il entende ses pensées. _Je… j'aurais aimé l'avoir, cette pizza !_

Indéfectible, Crowley plongea vers cette catin de Satan pour la poignarder à un endroit qui ne lui sera pas fatal. Il avait besoin de s'amuser un peu avec ce joujou avant d'aller étriper les frères et empailler cet angelot de pacotille. Sous la force du coup, Meg tomba à genoux sur le sol humide, retenant les cris qui voulaient tant franchir ses lèvres. Crowley lui donna une avalanche de coups tous plus forts les uns que les autres, jusqu'à ce que le visage de son adversaire soit empli de sang et qu'elle s'effondre sur le béton, faible.

Haletant, Meg s'entêta à se relever dans l'espoir de gagner encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne l'achève et peut-être de lui donner un coup dont il se souviendra. Mais son véhicule était altéré par tous les coups qu'il avait reçu et elle peinait à se remettre sur pieds. Crowley l'y aida en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste en cuir. Il contempla son visage teinté de rouge avec un délice non-dissimulé tandis que Meg soutenait son regard sans fléchir. Elle avait pourtant très peur de la suite des évènements.

– **Je crois que je pourrais te cogner dessus indéfiniment**, sourit-il.

Et ce porc se croyait terrifiant ? Il avait déjà passée une année à la frapper sans aucune vergogne juste pour savoir où se trouvait l'endroit où ils se trouvaient en ce moment même.

Meg lâcha un petit rire désabusé.

– **Prend tout le temps qu'il te faut, salopard !** le défia-t-elle.

Lorsque soudainement un bruit de portière attira l'attention de la démone. Dean et Sam étaient en train de pénétrer dans leur foutue bagnole et allaient l'abandonner entre les pattes vicieuses de Crowley. Elle n'en attendait pas moins de ces deux enfoirés qui n'avaient même pas fait l'effort de se demander où elle était passée pendant cette année, même après tout ce qu'elle a pu faire pour eux.

Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Meg fut le fait que Castiel ne se trouvait pas avec eux. Dans un coin de son être, elle était déçue. Elle ne pourrait pas le revoir, c'était certain. Elle aurait voulu savoir si sa mort pouvait le toucher, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

– **Castiel n'est pas assis à l'arrière**, fit-elle remarquer. **Ta pierre est déjà très loin !**

Sur ce, maintenant qu'elle avait accomplie sa tâche et que Crowley lui offrait gentiment une ouverture, elle en profita pour le poignarder à l'épaule. Pendant un instant infime, elle se réjouit d'être parvenue à lui administrer cette affreuse douleur qu'était capable d'infliger le poignard séraphique, aux démons comme aux anges. Et conformément à ce qu'elle attendait, vif comme l'éclair, Crowley répliqua par une offensive qui lui transperça le cœur. La douleur était insupportable. Meg avait l'impression qu'on lui brûlait les entrailles de l'intérieur mais cela importait peu puisqu'elle le savait, quelques secondes suffisaient pour que la douleur cesse et mette un terme à sa vie.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, souhaitant de tout un cœur qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir, que Castiel en descende comme l'ange qu'il est. Cela faisait plus de deux ans que sa vie ne tournait plus qu'autour de cet angelot diablement sexy et il était évident que cela se terminerait ainsi. Elle s'était mise en péril de nombreuses fois pour être avec Castiel et elle a toujours pensé qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour lui, pour ce qui avait valu le coup dans cette existence démoniaque. Avec sa pureté mais aussi ce petit coté sombre de sa personnalité, Castiel lui avait tant apporté. Malgré leurs natures diamétralement opposées, il ne s'est jamais montré aussi manichéen que ses semblables ou que Dean. Il a prit soin d'elle comme elle n'avait pas le souvenir que ce puisse être possible. Elle avait revu la lumière dans sa vie après tant d'années à osciller entre le rouge et le noir. Elle a goûté à cette chose dégoulinante et parfaitement éc_œ_urante à laquelle elle ne devrait même pas avoir droit. Elle s'est souvent refusé à y songer mais aujourd'hui, c'était tout ce qui comptait. C'est pour ça qu'elle mourrait, aujourd'hui et pour rien d'autre. _Merci Castiel…_

Elle se sentit choir puis plus rien. Le corps inerte de Rachel Miner que Meg habitait retomba sur le béton trempé. Horrifié, Sam aurait voulu intervenir tandis que son frère, plus insensible, démarrait en trombe dans l'allée sous le regard agacé de Crowley. Il l'avait peut-être tuée, mais Meg avait gagné.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, mais à la base, si je l'ai écrite, c'est que j'avais un besoin viscéral de le faire. J'aimais beaucoup Meg, elle restera toujours mon démon préféré et je la pleure toujours. _

_En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)_


End file.
